Black Twins
by Innocent-looking
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year and Sirius has returned from the veil. But as usual something has to happen and this year it's twins from Durmstrang, twins born on the blood moon, twins who are the daughters of Sirius Black.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing much is mine.

Title: Black Twins

Rating: PG but will go up.

Summary: The twin daughters of Sirius Black have attended Durmstrang for the past few years. They both have a gift. Something special that soon brings them attention from the headmaster of Hogwarts. They have a chance to meet their father and be part of the destiny that is their birthright.

A/N: This is pretty much AU since Sirius comes back and a bunch of other stuff happens.

Some names have a specific meaning and contribute to the story. So take note of them.

Cassandra: prophet of doom

Alexandra: helper and defender of mankind.

Keary means father's dark child.

Darcy means dark

Karney: fighter

Kunagnos: wise

* * *

Preface: Fifteen Years Ago

A large moon with a reddish glow was beginning to peak over the clouds as night fell. It was a blood moon. Not many knew what that meant but at least two people did. Those people were Albus Dumbledore and Apollo Kunagnos.

The blood moon wasn't very important unless it was on Halloween. It only happened every fifteen years and both men would always check the hospitals for twin births on that night.

It was a fact that twins who were born on a blood moon would posses a gift. One that would help the whole of mankind.

For years Dumbledore and Kunagnos raced against each other to have these twins in their schools. Dumbledore had always beat Kunagnos to the birth records but there was one Halloween he didn't. It was the Halloween when Voldemort was defeated, when the Potters were killed and Sirius Black lost everything in the world dear to him. It was also the night Cassandra and Alexandra Black were born.

"One more push" A healer cried to a dark haired woman who was screaming in pain. Saint Mungo's hospital's maternity ward was unusually quiet. Only three women were currently in labour. The woman who was giving birth to her second twin daughter was alone. Her boyfriend, Sirius Black was not there. The hospital had tried to contact him but with no success. Now she was going through the final part of her labour without anyone there to support her. The woman's name was Helen Matador.

"Congratulations Ms. Matador!" The healer cried "You just gave birth to two twin girls" She was given the two girls. The first born was sleeping quietly while the other was looking around with large eyes.

Helen smiled faintly. She felt extremely woozy but happy. She had twin daughters. But their father was not there. He had been checking on the Potters. Something had happened. He would not have missed the birth of his children for some small reason.

"Ms. Matador?" A man with thinning grey hair and eyes that could only be described as kind was standing near the bed.

"Yes?" She asked weakly.

"I'm Apollo Kunagnos. I understand that you just gave birth to twins?"

Helen nodded sheepishly.

"I'm not meaning to be rude but your children may have an extraordinary gift"

"Gift?" Helen whispered.

"Yes, it's because tonight is a blood moon and it's very rare that it's on Halloween and—"he was interrupted by the twin's cries. He noticed that Helen was resting her head on her chest but her chest was not moving.

"HELP! I NEED SOME HELP!" Kunagnos shouted but it was too late.

Helen was dead.

* * *

It was short but there is a lot to come. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Two: Alexandra and Cassandra

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

A/N: I'm not sure that's how people die in childbirth but I wanted it like that. If you can work it out, Harry and the Twins are a year apart and this takes place in sixth year so the twins are in their fifth.

One: Cassandra and Alexandra

Durmstrang Academy was a magic school. The magic school Cassandra and Alexandra Black had attended for the past four years. Term had begun one week ago and it looked like another normal year for them.

"Have you seen my Potions book?" Alex asked as she rummaged around in her trunk.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" Cassandra asked sitting on the bed next to Alex.

Alex turned to look at her and it was as if looking in a mirror – both had light grey eyes and dark black hair, the only difference was Cassandra worn it long and Alex wore it cropped.

"If I knew that would I be looking for it?" Alex retorted.

"Why don't you accio it?" Cassandra offered.

"Fine I will" Alex pulled out her wand. "Accio Potions book"

Her book soon came flying from under her bed. She caught it and grinned.

"I guess being good at charms has its perks huh?" Cassandra laughed.

Cassandra was more of an academic person; she was good at almost all of her subjects. Alex was more of an artist. She enjoyed music and drawing and hated study.

"Well let's head off before Kunagnos kills us for being late" Cassandra jumped off her bed.

Alex grinned. "Kill us? His favorite students? Never"

Cassandra shook her head as they ran down from the dorms and to the potions classroom. Since Durmstrang had only four floors, it was easy to get around.

"We're here!" Alex announced to the classroom.

The class ignored them as usual. Alex threw her books down and leaned back with her feet on the desk. Cassandra sat down neatly.

"Where the hell is Kunagnos?" Alex asked, noticing that the classroom had no teacher.

No one answered her. The twins were both used to being ignored by their peers. They'd been branded as weird ever since they had showed up there four years ago. There was never a real reason why, everyone just felt as if the twins were weird.

"He's probably doing something for the school" Cass replied. Since the Triwizard Tournament two years ago, the headmaster (Karkaroff) had run off. So now Kunagnos was the head of the school.

"Class" Kunagnos had stuck his head through the door that lead to his office. "I'm with a visitor at the moment so I want you to read pages 55 to 70 and then start the essay I assigned you the other day"

As everyone began to take their books out, Kunagnos called to Alex and Cass. "I need to see you two in my office. Now"

Alex and Cass looked at each other. They hadn't done anything wrong or had any tests to be accused of cheating. They didn't actually cheat, they just sometimes knew what each other was writing and would have the same answers.

"We haven't done anything!" Alex exclaimed.

"You're not in trouble" He answered.

Getting up they followed him out through the door. There was a small hallway then his office. When they came into his office they saw a man with a long white beard and hair to match.

"Who's the Santa wannabe?" Alex asked.

"Alex" Kunagnos hissed at her. Alex was prone to speak her mind. Cass always found it amusing.

"Sorry sir but come on doesn't he own a razor?" Alex asked.

The man chuckled. "Relax Kunagnos; she has the sense of humor of her father"

Alex and Cass looked at him. "You know our dad?" Both asked simultaneously.

"That's why he's here. Alex, Cass, this is Professor Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts" Kunagnos introduced.

"Sup" "Hello" Was how he was greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore has an offer to make" Kunagnos said frowning.

"I would like it if you two would come to Hogwarts" He said smiling.

"But you don't have too" Kunagnos piped up.

"So if we went to Hogwarts we'd get to meet our dad?" Cass asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Sweet!" Alex exclaimed. "I am there"

Kunagnos sighed. "They're all yours"

"So when do we leave?" Alex asked.

Dumbledore was smiling grandly. "Tonight so you can say goodbye to your friends—"

"We don't need to" Alex cut him off. They didn't have any friends. They were each others best friend.

"Well I'm sure Kunagnos will let you have the afternoon off so you can pack and be ready"

"Sure" Kunagnos grumbled.

"Kunagnos will show you how to get to Hogwarts and I'll see you two tonight.

Alex and Cass jumped and ran off excitedly.

"We're going to meet our dad!" Cass squealed.

"Yeah! I wonder what he's like." Alex said.

"Dumbledore said you had his sense of humor" Cass said.

"I bet he's smart like you" Alex commented as they raced to their dorm.

"He'll look like us. I bet he will" Cass and Alex were ecstatic.

Packing was easy. Alex just threw all her stuff in her trunk and Cass used magic. The afternoon seemed to fly by. Soon it was almost time and Alex had run off to get her parrot called Gavin. Everyone thought she was nuts but it did everything an owl did plus talk to her.

"Where are we going?" Gavin asked as Alex put him in his cage.

"To Hogwarts. It's the English magic school" Alex explained.

"I wonder if they'll let you have a parrot" Cass wondered. She had a grey striped cat named Bobby.

Alex shrugged. "He's the same as an owl. Still a bird ain't he?"

Cass shook her head as they walked back to Kunagnos's office.

"Do you think he'll let us live with him?" Alex said suddenly.

Cass didn't answer but Alex seemed to know what she was thinking. _I don't know._

When they returned to Kunagnos's office both Alex and Cass noticed that Kunagnos looked angry.

"Can we go yet?" Alex asked excitedly.

"You're taking the Knight Bus" Kunagnos said.

"What's the Knight bus?" Cass asked.

"It's a magical bus" Kunagnos explained. "It's going to be here in about ten minutes so you better go outside and wait for it"

Cass and Alex nodded and they slowly dragged their trunks outside.

"I heard one of the seventh year's last year say about Hogwarts. They recon it has a really big hall and it has a roof that is charmed to look like the night sky." Alex explained as they waited.

"Wow. That must be an awesome charm. I heard someone say they have four separate houses. So we gotta make sure we're together" Cass said.

"Yeah and I heard that----AHH!" Alex flew backward as a large purple bus appeared.

Cassandra laughed as Alex pulled herself out of the snow.

"Welcome to the Knight bus. You'd be Alexandra and Cassandra?" The pimply teen asked.

"Yep. That's us" Cass answered.

"Well come on then!" He said impatiently.

Cass and Alex got their stuff and shoved it on the bus. "Take it away Ern"

The bus flew forward and they went flying past everything at what Alex and Cass thought as the speed of light.

"Wow! This is fun but how are we supposed to get to England, it's kinda overseas?" Cass asked.

"Don't worry we can get anywhere as long as it's not underwater"

Alex was fascinated by the window. Everything was whizzing past so fast and all of a sudden they were flying over water.

It didn't take as long as Cass and Alex expected. Soon they had pulled up at a station where they were greeted by the largest man the twins had ever met.

"You Cassandra and Alexandra?" He asked.

"No they didn't want to come so we're filling in for them" Alex joked.

Cass rolled her eyes and answered. "Don't mind Alex"

"I'm Hagrid. I'm the gatekeeper and the care of magical creature's teacher" He offered a hand to which Alex and Cass shook.

"We're going on the boats like most first years. The years already started and they made a special feast for you" He gestured to the boat.

"How cool is that?" Alex said as she climbed in the boat. "We get a feast!"

Cass laughed and climbed in next to Alex. When Hagrid got in, the twins thought it was going to collapse.

"Ready now?" Alex and Cass nodded. "FORWARD"

The boat moved forward steadily. "So yer Sirius's kids are ya?" He asked.

"Is that our dad's name?" Cass asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Didn't even know Helen had died until last year, when he found out, he wanted to meet ya"

"Helen? You mean our mum?" Alex asked.

"You don't know much do ya?" Hagrid remarked.

"Hey we just got told to come here to meet our dad. Nothing more" Alex told him.

"Here comes Hogwarts" Hagrid pointed.

It was breathtaking. It was huge. Much bigger than Durmstrang.

"Do you get lost a lot?" Cass asked.

"Yer will at first but give it a week or two and yer be fine" Hagrid answered. When the boat stopped they walked in what the twins assumed was the entrance hall.

"Is this them Hagrid?" A tall, black haired witch with a stern face asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yep. This is Professor McGonagall" Hagrid introduced.

"Yo" "Hi" The twins greeted.

"You're going to be sorted like first years" She told them. "I'll take you into the hall in a minute" She turned around and walked off.

"What does she mean sorted?" Alex asked but Hagrid had gone.

"I bet she means the houses" Cass said. "Remember what I said. We're going to be in the same house"

Alex nodded. "Like I'd leave my darling sister behind"

"They're ready for you now" Professor McGonagall reappeared. Alex and Cass took a deep breathe and followed her.


End file.
